PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Rawrawr Dinosaur
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Rawr (talk • • RfBM page) :User:Rawrawr Dinosaur was promoted to Build Master on 14:32, 2 January 2009 (EST) Tab will rage at me, but Rawrawr has improved as a player and plays halls to a least a level similar to Goldenstar in this now shitter game. I think he was top 200 GvG in the past, no idea what he is now, he can talk about his own in-games if he accepts which I have reason to believe he will. The main reason I would support Rawr for BM at the moment is because at the moment he seems to be taking the site somewhat seriously, which is about the best we can hope for from BMs these days and he has some pretty awesome theorycraft at times and comes up with and will improve the craziest gimmicks you have ever seen. I am reasonably confident this bastard was at least partially responsible for inventing the gay escape scythe template and he is the first person I saw using WoD in Bspike, I was there fucking around in TA when he came up with the idea (don't ask). Reasonable player, sound theory, isn't trolling too hard at the moment. I know Auron is sick of whoru BMs, but come on, like Cirque would come within a kilometer of this festering shithole. I had something else to say but I forgot it, so add some deep shit here. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 19:02, 24 December 2008 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:16, 24 December 2008 (EST) Support #<3 Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 19:23, 24 December 2008 (EST) #I <3 my little raver boy. He plays strong HA on a daily basis, recently played champ range gvg with Ah and knows pvp inside and out--Golden19pxStar 19:27, 24 December 2008 (EST) #:Strong golemspikezzz --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 19:56, 24 December 2008 (EST) #7 man sf spike <3 --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 19:29, 24 December 2008 (EST) #my protegay! see what i did thar. -- Gringo TALK 00:32, 24 December 2008(EST) #deep shit here: he knows his shit, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:45, 24 December 2008 (EST) #No reason necessary --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 19:52, 24 December 2008 (EST) #Needs to work on people skills though-- ChristmasRelyk 20:07, 24 December 2008 (EST) #His name is just about enough. And knows his shit '20:18, 24 December 2008 #Everytime I state the obvious on some shit build stub from a shit anon, Rawr backs me up. And he knows how to spike...-- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 21:03, 24 December 2008 (EST) #rawr mcpiplup for bee emm 23:31, 24 December 2008 (EST) #He's good. Top 200, lieks to help scrubs, makes good builds.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:17, 25 December 2008 (EST) #any more the eviscerate executioner's strike spike don't work that much but it's fairly effective. very weak against any kind of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt. no but seriously rawr knows his shit.--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] I frenzy-healsig. 04:18, 25 December 2008 (EST) #Decent enough, he's been around for pretty much as long as PvX has. Support now that he actually contributes positively. Christmas Tab 07:08, 25 December 2008 (EST) #:Promise me you won't go back to saying "x guild runs this it must be 5-5" once you get BM though :< Christmas Tab 11:47, 25 December 2008 (EST) #::Lol life sheath. Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:33, 29 December 2008 (EST) #RAWRAWR DINOSAUR IS VERY STRONG AT GUILD WARS! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:31, 25 December 2008 (EST) #Watch us all support only for him to go "NOMINATION DECLINED" and then we have to rage his page again. -- 07:33, 25 December 2008 (EST) #Rawr is a good player that knows his shit and doesn't afraid of anything. Brandnew. 10:31, 25 December 2008 (EST) #Understands the meta in pretty much every gametype and goes about arguments logically. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 11:45, 25 December 2008 (EST) # good bitchroler and understands gw <3 Smurf Ohai 13:56, 25 December 2008 (EST) # Pwnage muffin approves [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 14:30, 25 December 2008 (EST) #rawr mcwar! [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 15:02, 26 December 2008 (EST) #Would make a great BM -- 16:06, 31 December 2008 (EST) #marry me 10:08, 2 January 2009 (User's already Voted support) #Nice fellow Alex? - Anyways not that im online much but we really need more BM's and his pretty decent imho :> Massive 10:19, 2 January 2009 (EST) #Strong in the game, however I'm still stronger. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:05, 2 January 2009 (EST) #Solid player. Good BM candidate. Stronger than Unexist. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:01, 2 January 2009 (EST) Oppose # speaks silly stuff about pve. --Anonimous. 10:40, 2 January 2009 (EST) #:so? 10:42, 2 January 2009 (EST) #::pve is srs bsns jebus--Golden19pxStar 12:26, 2 January 2009 (EST) #:And when im going to be a pve BM; you can use that as a real reason. I'd also like links to all the wrong things ive said (since the start of this Rf) about pve, on pve build talks. Thx. Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:18, 2 January 2009 (EST) Neutral # (your vote here) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Rawrawr Dinosaur Rawrawr Dinosaur